


Come Marry Me for Evermore

by a_scholar



Series: You Made Me Love You [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Persuasion - Jane Austen, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: Two scenes set during wedding celebrations.





	Come Marry Me for Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of readers asked me for a sequel, and I realized that while I'm not writing a full-length sequel, I could come up with a short little something.

”There you are, Sauli. Looks like I've finally managed to catch you alone.”

Sauli turns to face Louis, breaking his gaze from the pair on the dance floor. For the past couple of minutes he's been occupied with watching his sister Sara and Adam dance, and also enjoying a rare moment of peace. He should have known it wouldn't last. He and Adam both have been surrounded by people all day long since the church ceremony and wedding breakfast in the morning. Everyone wants to congratulate them, of course, but it's also been glaringly obvious that people hope to get some information out of them, to understand how all of this has come about. It's quite amusing, but Sauli has refused to share the gossip with curious neighbours. Let them wonder how on earth the most coveted bachelor around, Captain Adam Lambert, could have offered marriage to Sauli, whom everyone had deemed as a lost cause. Wild theories are surely already spreading around. It should provide everyone with some amusement when the autumn rains confine them indoors.

”Have you come for the gossip as well?” Sauli asks grinning.

”Well—I—” Louis stammers blushing.

”Calm down!” Sauli laughs. ”I'm only teasing you. I promise I'll tell you everything at some point. The story is too long to be told now. We're bound to be interrupted sooner or later.”

”Too long for you to have written it down?”

”Yes, absolutely. Besides, I haven't had much time for writing letters.”

Louis raises his eyebrow. ”I'm sure you haven't.”

Ever since news of the engagement broke Sauli and Louis have only shared two short letters between them, both congratulating each other of their upcoming weddings. Louis has been staying at his parents' home close to Kellynch Hall with his fiancé, getting ready for the wedding and searching for a suitable house nearby. Sauli and Adam themselves have been staying in Bath and arrived to Kellynch Hall only a few days before the speedy wedding.

”You certainly didn't waste any time with the wedding,” Louis says. Indeed, that in itself has been a source of gossip. ”You managed to arrange all this even before our wedding, and we announced it first!”

”Well, yes. But there's nothing curious behind that, really.” The sound of Adam's laughter catches his attention and he glances at the dance floor, where Adam is laughing and kissing Sara's hand. Perhaps one of them has made a mistake with the steps. Adam is looking particularly handsome in his uniform, a nearly permanent smile on his face, glowing with happiness. The same must be true of Sauli, because three people already have told him he looks more like himself than in years. One of them has been his godmother, humbled.

He tears his gaze away from his newly minted husband. ”We just immediately decided we would want to get married as soon as possible. We've been waiting long enough.”

Louis whistles quietly. ”This is getting more and more interesting. So it's been going on for a long time?”

”Not quite in the way you must be thinking. Everything was resolved only very recently. It's been ridiculously complicated. We've both been foolish for a very long time. Myself more than him.”

”You're smiling like a lunatic, though, so you're obviously very happy now,” Louis says smiling himself. ”I recognise that feeling.”

”Where is your captain anyway?” Sauli asks, looking around and trying to spot Captain Gray.

”Oh, he found a pack of other navy men, probably friends of him and your own captain. I escaped. I hear enough about sailing and war at home. God, you probably can't imagine it yet. You expect some glorious tales, but they only tell the most idiotic stories of people botching things up. You'll hear plenty of those soon.” Louis rolls his eyes. ”But enough of that. I want to—” Louis takes a step closer. ”Well, only to say I'm sorry if I have made things awkward at any point. Since you say that something has been going on between you two for ages...”

”Oh no, there's no need! Truly. That's considerate of you, but there was no understanding between us this past summer. We hardly even spoke to each other, you must have noticed that. Believe me, I was quite certain myself that Adam had his eyes set on you. So were plenty of others, it seemed.”

”I must admit I had some hopes. But that was before I got to know my John.”

”Yes.” Sauli smiles gently. ”He's a good man.”

”He really is,” Louis says seriously, but then laughs. ”You know, I was actually quite jealous of you.”

”Me? Why?” That seems silly to Sauli, since Louis is the one who used to have all of Adam's attention. Well, at least it had seemed that way to everyone. After all, Adam has told Sauli how in fact it was Sauli who had occupied his thoughts entirely. It's still strange to think of. It's somehow difficult to merge together the perception that Sauli had at the time, and the correct version he has since learnt from Adam.

”I noticed there was something odd going on. Just the way you acted in each other's company. At first I thought Captain Lambert must really dislike you, and I'm not proud of myself for feeling relieved about that, because I thought it meant I had one less competitor. But the way you avoided each other didn't feel like hate, really. More like this weird tension, as if something could snap if you were ever put in close proximity. He was always interested in your whereabouts, too. Actually, one time I got especially jealous.” Louis chuckles, tucking a strand of his chestnut hair behind his ear. ”It seems so funny now. I can remember the feeling, but only vaguely now that I don't have a reason to feel it anymore. It was that time we went swimming, remember? Captain Lambert couldn't take his eyes off you. I tried everything I could think of to catch his interest, short of touching him, but he had quite lost his ability to listen or speak. He was only staring at you.”

”I... didn't know that. I had no idea,” Sauli says, trying to prevent a silly grin at the thought of Adam losing his composure that much over him. ”That's so funny. I thought you two had fooled around, and that's why he looked so strained.”

”I wished. No, he was looking at you like you were the most desirable man he'd ever seen. I was so jealous I tried to brush it off and convince myself he was only looking at you because I had already dressed. We do such foolish things! Well, I certainly have, trying to catch his attention.”

”I'm glad things have worked out happily for both of us,” Sauli says, smiling at his young relative, who by the look of things is on his way to maturing a little.

”There you are.” It's Adam. ”I told Sara I was getting tired and needed a break, but she saw right through me and said I was only missing my husband. Which is entirely true.”

Adam slides an arm across Sauli's shoulders, pulling him close. Sauli fits snugly under his arm. A warm, tingling feeling spreads all over his body. He glances up and his eyes meet Adam's blue-green ones, but he looks away before the pair of them get stuck grinning at each other, which has been happening often.

Louis is looking at Adam's hand on Sauli's shoulder. His bare hand, because Adam has abandoned the gloves he's been wearing constantly through summer. ”That's... Not recent?” Louis asks, staring at the tattoo.

”No, it's not," Adam says. "We took these when we fell in love. Before this gorgeous man here refused my sorry self.” He presses his pursed lips on Sauli's temple.

”I—What? But he's had that... What?”

”I haven't actually explained everything to Louis yet,” Sauli whispers to Adam before smiling at the baffled Louis. ”Come over for tea tomorrow, if you want. Not too early, though,” he adds when he feels Adam tighten his hold. He knows fully well they might want to spend a lazy morning in bed.

”You'll still be here?” Louis asks.

”Yes, we're staying home for a week,” Adam answers. ”Until my sister and her husband leave. They're going to rent another estate ten miles from here, now that we're driving them out,” Adam says with a grin. ”We'll take off at the same time, to take a tour along the coast.”

Home. It will take time before it really sinks in that he's home again, for good, and that this is Adam's home now, too. Adam kisses his temple again. He's been acting very sweetly all day long.

”What about Sir Walter and your sister?” Louis asks Sauli.

”Oh, they are now so well adjusted to life in Bath, we sadly won't be seeing them much. I'm sure it's a disappointment for all of us here that they won't come to delight us often.”

Neil finds them at that moment, clasping Adam's shoulder and striking a conversation with him.

”Well, you two look so sickeningly adorable I'm going to go find my fiancé,” Louis whispers to Sauli and winks before going.

Discreetly Sauli wraps his arm around Adam's waist under the tailcoat of his uniform. He pulls at Adam's shirt just enough so that his fingertips find soft skin. Adam squeezes his shoulder but doesn't move otherwise. Sauli strokes the patch of bare skin while leaning into Adam and listening to the conversation absentmindedly.

He's been yearning for this physical contact. They haven't been hiding their affection, but out of respect for Sauli's family they have been acting with restraint. Adam had shown every courtesy when going to Sir Walter to ask for Sauli's hand in marriage, but the couple had made it clear to everyone that their minds were set and no one had any say in the matter. Sir Walter hadn't protested much, but he was obviously still torn between his old prejudices and the prospect of finally managing to marry Sauli off to wealth. So in order not to antagonise him further, Sauli and Adam had promised each other to wait just a bit longer and restrain themselves until the marriage, for nothing would stop the marriage this time. Even if Adam had teased Sauli about it far too much, asking whether he had changed his mind and always stopping only after Sauli had given him some loving.

Sauli tries to pay attention to the conversation, but really he wants this man for himself for a little while. It's only afternoon and he simply cannot wait until the end of the day. Besides, they're married now, vows taken and their names written down into the register book.

Quietly he slips away from his place under Adam's arm. Adam makes a gesture as if reaching for him, but doesn't stop him, so he leaves the two men to talk about arrangements for moving, and goes to find a scrap of paper.

On it he writes: _Tell Neil you're looking after a friend of yours who's not feeling well, and meet me in the old drawing room._

When he returns to the two men Adam is in the middle of explaining something in a light voice, gesticulating excitedly with his hands. With the pretense of kissing Adam's cheek in passing, Sauli places the note in Adam's hand.

\---

”I'm sorry you had to wait. It took a while before I could read your note and make excuses to Neil. What's going on?”

Sauli has unlocked the door but now locks it again behind Adam. The old drawing room they're in hasn't been used in some time, his father deeming the look of the room too old-fashioned for entertaining guests, so a smaller but more modern drawing room has been favoured instead with the old one sealed off.

He hasn't actually waited long. He barely had time to tell Sara he had spilled wine on himself while pretending to cover his shirt, and to find the key to the room, and to make a short detour to the kitchen.

He cups Adam's stubbled cheeks in his hands and stands on his toes to reach for a kiss.

”Mmh. I see,” Adam says, wrapping one arm around Sauli's shoulders and another around his waist, pulling him in. Adam is immediately on board, kissing Sauli eagerly, moving his lips and slick tongue repeatedly against Sauli's. The kissing turns needy very fast, both of them making soft noises. Music and people's voices are coming in muffled and distant through the door.

”I want you now,” Sauli whispers, his fingers entwined in Adam's hair at the nape of his neck. ”It's barely afternoon and I can't wait until evening.”

”Are you serious? Aren't we supposed to wait? For our...” Adam gets distracted for a moment as Sauli pulls down the edge of his cravat and starts kissing his neck, discovering a spot that makes Adam shiver with pleasure. ”Our wedding night,” Adam squeaks in a high voice.

”Yes, but why should we follow traditions? I find myself not caring about expectations anymore. This isn't our first time either. This whole affair has been quite unconventional anyway, don't you think?”

”But the guests... And I haven't even sung for you yet. Oh, bloody—I sort of intended it as a surprise.” Adam sounds dismayed.

”Darling,” Sauli mumbles against Adam's neck. ”You possess the most beautiful voice on this earth, and you know how much I love your singing. It's not exactly surprising that you plan to sing for me.”

Adam gives a soft laugh and strokes the back of Sauli's head, his curls.

He's getting so restless, a delicious pressure pooling in his groin, Adam's solid body against his, its warmth and scent driving him mad. He can feel Adam is affected too, a growing bulge pressing against Sauli's stomach through their clothes.

”Please,” he says, giving the sensitive spot a few licks.

”Have I married the most unromantic man there is?” Adam asks giggling.

”But isn't this infinitely more romantic than—I don't know, rose petals on the bed or carrying me over the threshold? This, your husband wanting you so much that he can't wait until the evening. Slipping away from our own wedding to have each other secretly.” He trails his hand down Adam's abdomen and starts to gingerly pop open the buttons of Adam's breeches. He slides his hand inside, feeling warm skin and wiry hairs.

”You're right,” Adam gasps. ”You're absolutely right. I'll still carry you over the threshold, though.”

”Think of this as a reward for listening through my father's speech without laughing.”

”Please don't talk about your father if you're going to— _aahh!_ ”

Sauli wraps his fingers around Adam's length and pulls it out, trailing his hand slowly up.

”I haven't been able to stop thinking about Lyme,” he says, feeling encouraged by Adam's reactions. He didn't get to do this properly in Lyme, he had barely even touched Adam's cock. He thumbs the swollen head and Adam groans hard, his hips jerking back as if the sensation is too much, then stumbles a couple of steps back to lean against the edge of a table. Adam is quite the sight with his breeches open and flushed length standing up, but his uniform otherwise intact. His eyes look dark and dazed.

Sauli steps between Adam's legs and grips his cock again. Adam pulls him closer for a kiss.

”Sweetheart. Me neither. It's all I can think about. Your taste.” Adam kisses him slowly, teasingly. "Please don't stop." Their tongues keep brushing against each other while Sauli moves his hand on Adam's cock, caressing it with long slow strokes, spreading slickness on it. It's easy to learn what makes Adam feel good, as he's gasping and moaning into Sauli's mouth in response to the touches.

The moans get increasingly loud until Adam suddenly stands up and starts backing Sauli against a wall. To support himself Sauli grabs the front of Adam's coat, but scrapes his finger on a gilt button.

”Ouch.”

Adam swiftly takes his hand and sucks the finger into his mouth. They're looking each other in the eye, Sauli slowly trailing the fingers of his free hand up the length of Adam's cock.

”I have oil, on the table there. I stole it from the kitchen.”

Adam lets the finger slip from his mouth and looks at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth still open.

Without a word Adam grabs Sauli's shoulders and he's spun around to face the wall. A hot mouth sucks on a spot under his jaw while fingers start opening his breeches. With hurried movements his breeches and smallclothes get pushed down past the swell of his ass. He hears the clang of a glass jar and slick sounds, and he grabs his own cock, squeezing the base. Soon Adam's body is pressed along his back, and Adam's hand joins his, gripping his cock and pumping it with a rolling movement of his wrist every time he swipes over the tip. Sauli widens his stance and grinds back against Adam. The slick head of Adam's cock presses against his opening and pushes in. It makes Sauli give a strangled cry, his knees buckling. Adam grips his hips firmly with both hands, holding him up, and starts thrusting, rolling into him fluidly. The cock inside him feels so thick and hot, filling him and pressing against a spot that makes everything feel so good he can only gasp helplessly.

All the pent-up lust of the past weeks takes over them fast. Adam's rolling thrusts turn into sharp pistoning of his hips. Sauli reaches back over his shoulder to grab a handful of Adam's coat while Adam grips his hips, gasping hot breaths against his ear. They're riding the hot waves of pleasure, unable to do anything but grunt and moan and cling to each other. When Sauli turns his head he receives a messy kiss.

Adam pushes deep inside and snaps his hips fast until he slams in hard once, twice, holding Sauli tight against him. The hot pulsing release inside him makes Sauli grip his own throbbing cock, and with a few strokes and a filthy moan he comes hard, with most of it splattering thankfully on the floor instead of his clothes.

He's panting, leaning back against Adam and trying to catch his breath.

Adam is nuzzling the side of his face with his nose, pressing kisses on his cheek, his hips still undulating softly. Sauli doesn't want to let him go yet, but he knows they have no time to enjoy the moment now. When Adam's cock slips free Sauli can feel the heavy release following, sliding down between his buttocks, and he shivers, pleasure still coursing through his body. Before his clothes get dirtied he feels Adam wipe him down with a cloth, hopefully his handkerchief instead of his clothing.

Arms wrap around him and he drops his head back to rest on Adam's shoulder, smiling and looking up into sparkling eyes.

”I plan to do that again with more patience and thoroughness this evening,” Adam says.

”I'm looking forward to that.”

After trading soft kisses they stay quiet for a moment until Adam swallows audibly.

”I'm nervous.”

”Why? About tonight?”

”No, about everything,” Adam says in a small voice. ”I don't know how to be good at this. Being a husband. Not ruining our finances. Being the lord of an estate.”

Sauli's heart is bursting with all the fondness he feels. He turns around in the embrace and starts tidying Adam up, buttoning his breeches and straightening his uniform, brushing the brown hair back in place. ”We'll figure it out together, right? Don't worry. I only want you to love me. Nobody can possibly be as bad at managing finances as my father. And I'll teach you about the rest. You don't need to be perfect. I'm not either. I love you so much.”

”I love you, too.” Adam gives a soft peck on his lips, trailing a series of them across his cheek. ”I might disagree with you, though," he mumbles against Sauli's ear. "I think you're quite perfect.”

Sauli huffs out a laugh. ”Well. We should get back. That's one room crossed over. I intend to have you in every room of this house.”

”There are a lot of rooms in this house, are there not?” Adam asks in a high voice, and Sauli isn't sure whether he's nervous or excited.

”It's good to have some goals in our marriage.”

 


End file.
